


Homecoming

by MadCatta



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comeplay, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Season/Series 08, slightly at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 02:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadCatta/pseuds/MadCatta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Cas returns to the bunker, the first thing he does is collapse into Dean’s arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homecoming

When Cas returns to the bunker, the first thing he does is collapse into Dean’s arms. Dean welcomes the hug as much as Cas, misses the closeness, misses not having a front like he does with Sam. 

They’ve kissed before, but it’s never meant as much as it does tonight. Cas takes it slowly, he undresses Dean and himself, marvelling at how sensitive he is as a human. It's been a while since his senses were this heightened, the feeling reminds him of when he was an angel. Dean’s touch burns and shocks as he strokes Cas’s torso, pulling him down on top of him.

Cas knows Dean. No one knows Dean as well as Cas, not like this. Sam knows Dean, yes, more than Cas, but Dean’s body? Cas has all knowledge about his body, and so he takes his time licking and sucking on the soft skin behind Dean’s ear, stroking at the soft stomach above his hips. Dean pulls back his arm, holding his palm up and Cas takes it and rolls down on top of him again. He’s hyper aware of every breath Dean takes, and every breath Dean misses and gasps instead. 

He’s so concentrated on Dean that the wet, forceful sensation on his stomach startles him. He looks down at Dean’s head as it sucks a hickey into Cas’s stomach, and nips at the red skin. Dean pulls back, meeting Cas’s eyes, suddenly hesitant, so Cas draws his head up for another kiss. Dean’s hips roll against Cas’s and he’s helpless to stop his own from doing the same. 

He’s never felt like this before, hot and cold, out of control but enjoying it so much. Dean strokes Cas’s underarm and he laughs, he can’t stop the laugh that bursts out, and Dean grins and sets back to work, licking at Cas’s delicate skin and dancing his fingers across to get Cas to laugh. 

Dean’s eyes are shining, his face vibrant and young and loose and free, and he’s never looked more beautiful. Cas would like to keep this moment forever, let it never fade, but his genitals refuse to let him. 

"I - I need," Cas says, gesturing downwards. 

"Yeah Cas, I know exactly what you need," says Dean, his voice husky and dark. 

Sure about that?

Cas pushes Dean back, back against the cushions and settles on his legs. Forearms pressed against Dean’s thighs, keeping them spread, and he examines Dean with hot breath, a hot tongue and light nips until Dean is thrusting up, trying to move his hips but Cas is in the way, until he sucks Dean down and Dean can’t take it and Dean’s lost and coming…

Cas jacks himself as Dean relaxes, spent. 

"You kinky son of a bitch," Dean mutters tiredly as Cas comes onto his stomach. Cas shushes him with another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Yo find me on tumblr folks I'm cool and post porn sometimes [ sammygrosschester](http://sammygrosschester.tumblr.com/)


End file.
